wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
T'ad T'ad Army
The T'ad T'ad Army is one of the most feared armies in its sector of the galaxy. The Army is split into 2 groups, the basic soldiers and the commandos. Ground Forces The Ground forces are devided into 20 regiments. Each regiment is composed of 4 battalions (100,000 men). In each battalion are 10 companies (10,000 men). There are 10 platoons in each company (1,000 men). In each platoon are 10 squads (100 men). There are 9 troopers and 1 sergeant in each squad (10 men). Tanks are used in battle varying on location, time, ect. and prepared beforehand. Soldiers These are...well....the guys that use their brains to fight.... T'ad T'ad Recruits A recruit, or private, is issued a NC-D3a Blaster Carbine and 4 NS-TD Grenades before each battle. These troops wear generic issue blue full-body armor. T'ad T'ad Sergeants T'ad T'ad Recruits are promoted to Sergeants upon doing something significant in a battle ie. blowing up a bunker. Upon promotion, Sergeants are given a squad of 9 recruits to lead in battle. Sergeant's armor is red. T'ad T'ad Lieutenant T'ad T'ad Sergeants are promoted to Lieutenant upon winning a battle for themselves. A Lieutenant leads a platoon of 10 squads, or 100 men. They are given NC-D3s pistols to use as support weapons. A Lieutenant's armor is green. T'ad T'ad Captain T'ad T'ad Lieutenats are only promoted by Colonels or Commanders. These men are given a company made of 10 platoons, a total of 1,000 men. A Captain's armor is black T'ad T'ad Colonel Only the very best of Captains are promoted to Colonels. A T'ad T'ad Colonel leads an entire Battalion of troops, 10,000 men. The armor Colonel's wear are orange. T'ad T'ad Commander There are many commanders in the T'ad T'ad army. They are only appointed by Supreme Commander of the Army, Morbius, or by Supreme Minister, None223. A Commander leads an entire regiment of 100,000 men. T'ad T'ad Commanders wear custom armor, painted whatever color they wish, that is made of the strongest metals in the galaxy. Their helmets are not connected to their armor suit. Weapons are not an issue, Commanders use everything from the NC-D3x to the NC-D3d to the NC-FT. Tanks They're..umm...the stuff that help soldiers win? Naasad Main Transport Tank Mach 1 The Main Transport Tank, obviously, is a transport and a heavy tank. It is equiped with a vast array of guns, ranging from laser cannons to thermal missiles to ion cannons to heat-seeking missiles. They can carry up to 10 soldiers, and require 3 drivers/gunners. Naasad XIT-M1 This is a hovertank used as one of the primary tanks in battle. Unlike the MTT, it is faster, and carries fewer weapons. It only has 4 light forward laser cannons, 2 medium forward laser cannons, 2 heavy forward laser cannons, and 1 heavy thermal missile. It hovers approximately ~0.75 meters above the ground. It can carry no additional units, and requires 2 drivers/gunners. Vinur War Droid The Vinur War Droid is arguably the most versatile vehicle of anything created by the T'ad T'ad (and Ehn Industries). They are used to drop from space onto an enemy's (or ally's, as None223 has been known to do) planet. Some soldiers choose to stay in their droids, making use of the weapons provided on it, while others simply use the droid as a means of transportation. T'ad T'ad Commandos T'ad T'ad Commandos do not use ranks. Before each mission, each of the 100 squads (made of 10 men) elects a leader for that particular mission. Commandos usually work on their own, performing small sabatoge or assassination missions, but occasionally they join up with a regiment in a battle, usually turning the tide (if it wasn't already) into their favor. Instead of ranks, commandos are categorized by what they are best at; Kad'ads, Ram'sir, Sabatoge, Werdla, or Kyra'mur (nicknamed "Jekai" ''or "Bait"). ''Kad'ads Commandos Kad'ads Commandos are usually the fastest and most agile commandos. This is because their only weapons are 2 hidden vibroblades, and occasionally a grenade or two. These men are trained to run ahead of their squad and scout for any guards in the area. Their only weakness is if they are spotted. ''Ram'sir'' Commandos Ram'sir Commandos are the best riflemen of the group. Ram'sir are usuallly armed with a NC-D3x Sniper Rifle, NC-D3s blaster, the occasional vibroblade. Their guns are designed to be effective for over 100 meters. They take out guards, and serve as support for the others. ''Naastar'' Commandos Naastar Commandos are some of the slowest moving commandos because they are usually packing tons of explosives. These guys rely on Ram'sir, Werdla, and Kyra'mur Commandos to clear the way for them so they can complete the mission. In regular battles, these guys are usually sent off to destroy the tanks. ''Werdla Commandos ''Werdla Commandos are used for close-range assassination. They are armed with vibroblades, grenades, detonators, and NC-D3xs'. They are backup for Ram'sir ''and ''Naastar ''Commandos. ''Kyra'mur ''Commandos ''Kyra'mur, ''or "Bait" are Commandos that are used to draw the enemy attention away from ''Naastar, Kad'ads, ''and ''Werdla. They dislike the word "bait" because they are very effecient at disposing of enemy units rapidly. They carry NC-D3b Repeaters, NC-D3s blasters, occasionally NC-D3a rifles, NC-TDs, and NC-FLs. One particular squad of these was known to dispatch 10,000 enemy units within 30 minutes.